Often, when an individual goes to a fitness facility (e.g., gym), all the apparatuses (e.g., tools and accessories) required for his/her desired workout may not be in an anticipated location, or even in a single location. For example, a cable pull biceps curl bar or half increment weights may be attached to another machine or located in another part of the fitness facility. The individual can spend a lot of valuable time trying to locate all the apparatuses required to perform the workout. This can result in frustration on the part of the individual, and possibly abandonment of his/her workout routine. Even more, sufficient dissatisfaction can result in the individual dropping his/her membership with the fitness facility.
Various approaches have been proposed to assist individuals in performing their workouts in a fitness facility. One approach provides assistance with tracking an operating status of fitness equipment within the fitness facility and alerting individuals in the event of an outage. Similarly, other approaches provide an ability for an individual to reserve equipment for his/her use. Furthermore, another approach provides a ‘circuit’ path of exercises, which helps ensure a proper work out while reducing down time.